So How can We End This One?
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Golden Trio merupakan nama sebuah tim detektif terkenal di seantero universitas, kali ini misteri pembunuhan beberapa siswa membuat mereka harus kembali beraksi. [Warning for Alternate Universe Setting.]
1. Chapter 1

So... How can We End This One by Izumi Akita Suzuki

Sumarry : Golden Trio merupakan nama sebuah tim detektif terkenal di seantero universitas, kali ini misteri pembunuhan beberapa siswa membuat mereka harus kembali beraksi.

Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and as always I only have the storyline of the fic.

Fanfic ini mengandung unsur _Alternate_ _Universe_ , apabila anda tidak berkenan akan adanya unsur ini, maka saya persilahkan anda menekan tombol back sebelum menyesal.

* * *

Keadaan di Universitas Hogwarts di pagi itu terhitung sangat normal karena sama sekali tak ada kabar burung yang menyebar. Majalah resmi milik Universitas yang bernama Daily Prophet sepertinya belum berhasil dicetak -mungkin sosok Rita Skeeter alias sang ketua redaksi dari majalah itu sedang malas mencari kabar terbaru-. Mungkin beberapa mahasiswi seperti Lavender Brown -yang sangat menikmati kabar burung yang beredar- merasa pagi mereka tidaklah normal karena _well_ , orang seperti dia suka membahas kabar burung yang beredar di lingkungan universitas jadi tentu saja jika tak ada kabar burung yang beredar mereka akan merasa kesulitan untuk mencari topik.

Namun, bagi _Golden Trio_ hari ini adalah hari yang sangat normal. Tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi dan itu artinya mereka bebas tugas. Tim yang terdiri dari tiga mahasiswa semester 4 ini sedang menikmati hari mereka di salah satu area kantin lingkungan kampus. _Well_ , mereka jarang menikmati hari yang santai dan mereja tak akan melewatkannya ketika ada kesenpatan.

Hermione Granger -anggota tertua, sekaligus satu satunya wanita dalam keompok ini- nampak sedang membaca buku yang ada di genggamannya sembari memperhatikan satu persatu kalimat yang tercetak di sana. Sementara itu Ron Weasley -salah satu anggota lainnya dalam kelompok ini- sedang menikmati makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya dan terakhir sang ketua alias Harry Potter sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Twidwakkwah kwau mwau mwakwan, _mwatwe_?"

Sebuah pertanyaan diajukan oleh seoranb Ron Weasley yang masih mengunyah makanannya yang mana menghasilkan sebuah tatapan sinis dari Hermione.

"Harusnya kau telah makananmu itu dulu baru bicara."

Sang gadis segera meletakkan buku yang tadi dipegangnya di atas meja yang ada di hadapan mereka bertiga. Ia kemudian melirik kepada sosok Harry yang nampak melamun -entah memikirkan hal macam apa-.

"Harry, apa kau baik - baik saja?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu menghela nafasnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh dirinya.

"Kurasa begitu. Oh ya, kelas kalian di mulai jam berapa? Aku rasa kelasku akan mulai setengah jam lagi dan itu artinya aku harus segera ke sana. _Bye_!"

Saat itu juga sang pemuda bermarga Potter meninggalkan kedua temannya yang kini saling tatap karena rasa bingung yang tengah menghampiri kepala mereka mengenai sang ketua dari _Golden Trio_ tersebut.

* * *

Ada beberapa hal yang sedang menganggu pemikiran pemuda dengan tanda lahir berupa kilat di dahinya ini dan dia sama sekali tak dapat menjelaskan semua hal itu. Pemuda bernama Harry ini bahkan tahu tadi pikirannya tidak benar - benar ada di sana ketika dirinya sedang berkumpul bersama kedua sahabatnya.

Helaan nafas lolos dari dirinya, kelihatannya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang dan juga melelahkan. Ia terus menyeret kakinya untuk menuju ke kelasnya. Namun, sebuah teriakan berhasil ditangkap oleh inderanya dan saat itu juga Harry segera membelokkan arahnya menuju ke tempat asal teriakan tadi.

Salah satu staf _cleaning service_ bernama Argus Filch berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi laki - laki bersama seorang mahasiswi berwajah oriental.

Ah! Harry mengenali mahasiswi itu, mahasiswi itu ialah seorang bernama Cho Chang yang berasal dari fakultas Kedokteran. Sang gadis nampak sedang menjerit histeris dan Harry segera memberanikan diri untuk mendekat ke arah kedua insan tersebut.

"Tidak! Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Bikankah keamanan universitas ini begitu tinggi? Satu - satunya kemungkinan tersangkanya orang dalam!"

Erangan dan tangisan dari Cho terdengar sangat miris dan itu membuat Harry semakin penasaran.

1.

2.

3.

Matanya terbelak sempurna ketika mendapati seorang mahasiswa tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi. Darah berserakan di mana - mana. Anehnya, seluruh luka tersebut nampak membuat motif. Hmmm, mungkin ini waktunya dia menghubungi teman - temannya.

Ia segera merogoh saku celananya guna meraih ponsel yang disimpannya di sana sebuah pesan singkat ia tulis dan kemudian dikirimkan kepada Ron beserta Hermione.

Ponsel itu kembali diletakkannya di dalam saku. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu sekarang ini seperti menenangkan sosok Cho Chang, mungkin?

Harry mendekati sang gadis dan meraih pinggangnya membiarkan Cho menangis di bahunya. Ia kemudian menepuk punggung milik sosok itu.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu."

"Apakah jika aku tenang itu dapat membawa Ced kembali? Aku tak mau tenang sampai pembunuh Ced terungkap!"

Lagi isakan yang dikeluarkan oleh kekasih dari Ced itu semakin kencang. Harry sendiri tak tahu cara menenagkan mahasiswi ini. _Hell_ , kenapa teman - temannya tak segera datang kemari? Apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang?

* * *

Ponsel milik Ron dan Hermione berdering secara bersamaan dan hal itu membuat mereka saling pandang. Pasti dari Harry, mengingat tak ada orang yang akan mengirim pesan kepada mereka secara bersamaan selain pemuda itu.

"Kau yang buka pesannya dulu, Mione. Ingat bahwa orang - orang sering mengatakan bahwa perempuan harus duluan."

"Aku sama sekali tak paham kenapa pada akhirnya aku mengencanimu."

Ah, sepertinya tadi dalam bagian perkenalan belum sempat disebutkan bahwa Hermione Granger adalah kekasih dari Ron Weasley-dan mereka sudah mulai berkencan sejak 4 tahun yang lalu-.

Dengan malas Hermione membuka ponselnya dan seperti dugaan mereka pesan yang mereka terima berasal dari Harry.

 _'Cepat temui aku di kamar mandi laki - laki di dekat kelas yang akan kudatangi.'_

Alis sang gadis terangkat memandang isi pesan singkat itu. Lalu ia segera berucap kepada sang kekasih yang ada di depannya.

"Harry ingin kita ke kamar mandi laki - laki di dekat kelas yang akan didatanginya."

Kamar mandi laki - laki? Yang benar saja! Apa yang membuat seorang Harry- _bloody_ -Potter menyuruh dirinya dan Hermione datang kesana? Hermione! Ron Weasley ingin sekali menekankan kata itu, Hermione harusnya tak diajak ke dalam lokasi semacam itu.

"Kau serius, Mione? Harry ingin kita ke kamar mandi?! KITA?!"

Penakanan serta nada syok nampak terdengar jelas keluar dari mulut Ron. Sementara Hermione memilih untuk mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan urusan kita sebagai _Golden Trio_."

"Awas saja kalau si Harry- _bloody-_ Potter itu hanya mau mengerjai kita."

Ron menampakan wajah yang dipenuhi dengan emosi dan Hermione secara diam - diam tersenyum. _Hell_ , dia selalu suka memandang wajah sang pemuda keturunan Weasley itu ketika ia sedang marah.

" _Cmon_ , Ron. Kita tahu Harry tak akan mengerjai kita."

Helaan nafas terlontar dari sang gadis dan Ron mengangguk setuju. Setelah itu kedua insan segera menuju ke tempat yang diberitahukan oleh ketua mereka.

* * *

Harry masih membiarkan Cho Chang memeluk dirinya dan hal itu membuat Filch menampilkan wajah kesal. Dan tanpa diduga dan dikira oleh Harry yang datang kepada dirinya bukanlah Hermione dan Ron melainkan 3 orang guru besar yang sangat terkenal di seantero Hogwats. Albus Dumbledore diserta dengan Minerva McGonagall dan Severus Snape.

Severus Snape sebenarnya yang paling mengerika di antara ketiga guru besar itu karena ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu dingin dan muram.

 _"_ So, _Mr. Potter and Mrs. Chang...Can you explain what did happen here?"_

 _Hell_ , Kenapa yang bertanya padanya malah sosok Severus Snape? Bukankah yang harusnya pertama bertanya padanya adalah Ron atau Hermione dan mereka memecahkan kasus ini bersama lalu semua berakhir damai? Harry menelan ludahnya mendengar pertanyaan itu bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada seorang mahasiswa yang diketahui bernama Cedric Diggory yang telah menjadi mayat itu.

"Tidak? Kurasa Cho lebih tahu detail-nya."

Severus memandang Harry dengan tatapan sedikit sinis sebelum akhirnya berpaling ke sang gadis berwajah oriental-yang kini telah lepas dari pelukan Harry-

"Apa yang bisa kau jelaskan, Mrs. Chang?"

"A-aku t-tak t-ahu! T-tiba - tiba s-aja a-ku m-elihat Ced b-egini!"

Isakan yang dikeluarkan masih terdengar jelas dan sang Profesor hanya mengangguk sembari memperhatikan mayat yang terpampang jelas di depan pintu kamar mandi laki - laki itu. Severus Snape sepertinya memiliki petunjuk untuk perkara satu ini.

"Ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi di sini, Albus. Pengamanan perlu ditingkatkan."

Ucapan sang pria berambut lepek itu jelas tertuju kepada sosok Albus Dumbledorr yang mengangguk. Para guru besar itu mempunyai sebuah ide atas peristiwa ini. Sayangnya, mereka akan memilih untuk menyembunyikan ini dari para siswa mereka.

"Maaf, apabila aku lancang. Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Profesor?"

Harry menatap Severus berharap dia bisa menemukan sebuah jawaban dari pria berwajah muram dan kusut tersebut. Sayangnya, yang didapatkannya ialah sebuah jawaban yang sama sekali tak menyenangkan.

 _"Keep guessing, Potter. I won't tell you anything since they said your gang is the best detective out of here."_

Yang membuat hal itu semakin menyebalkan adalah Severus sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa - apa.

Sebuah keberuntungan ketika ketegangan melanda Harry, kedua kawannya langsung datang dan menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi, Harry? Oh. Jangan bilang kau membuat Mrs. Chang menangis."

Hermione yang langsung melakukan analisis kepada keadaan sekitarnya langsung mengajukan sebuah tuduhan kepada pemuda berkacamata itu. Sayangnya, tuduhan itu langsung terhapus begitu sebuah teriakan _'Bloody Hell'_ lepas dari mulut Ron. Mata milik Hermione langsung menangkap pemandangan yang membuat Ron berteriak.

" _My God._ Apa - apaan ini? Harry kau punya sesuatu untuk dijelaskan?"

"Sama sekali tak ada, Mione. Tak ada petunjuk untuk yang satu ini."

Harry masih menatap pintu kamar mandi itu dan juga ketiga guru besar yang ada bersama mereka. Severus Snape akhirnya kembali bicara.

"Kita harus segera lakukan identifikasi. Mayat ini harus segera disingkirkan dari sini."

Oh. Oh. Sepertinya Severus tak akan membiarkan _Golden Trio_ memecahkan kasus ini. Namun, sebuah ide telah tersebit di kepala Harry Potter dan ia segera membisikkan idenya kepada Hermione yang hanya dianggapi oleh senyuman beserta anggukan oleh Hermione.

~To Be Contiued~

A/N : Halo, akhirnya setelah lama batang hidung saya ga keluar di fandom Harry Potter ini saya kembali ke sini mana sekarang bawa genre-nya mystery lagi XD. Uh ya seperti biasa saya mengharpkan komen ya XD


	2. Chapter 2

So... How can We End This One Chapter 2 by Izumi Akita Suzuki

Sumarry : Golden Trio merupakan nama sebuah tim detektif terkenal di seantero universitas, kali ini misteri pembunuhan beberapa siswa membuat mereka harus kembali beraksi.

Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and as always I only have the storyline of the fic.

Fanfic ini mengandung unsur _Alternate_ _Universe_ , apabila anda tidak berkenan akan adanya unsur ini, maka saya persilahkan anda menekan tombol back sebelum menyesal.

* * *

"Boleh aku minta ijin untuk melakukan sesuatu, Profesor?"

Hermione mengajukan pertanyaan kepada ketiga orang guru besar yang masih berdiri di lokasi yang sama dengan _Golden Trio_. Severus nampak memunculkan wajah yang seolah mengejek, sementara Dumbledore merupakan seorang yang mengajukan balasan atas pertanyaan dari sang mahasiswi tersebut.

"Silahkan, Mrs. Granger. Ijin atas tindakan apa yang kau minta?"

"Mengamati mayat tersebut sebentar? Aku mempelajari tentang forensik di program studiku. Aku rasa aku bisa melakukan identifikasi jika kalian tidak keberatan."

Minerva nampak ingin menyetujui omongan sang gadis. Sayangnya, sosok Severus telah lebih dahalu menjawab ucapan Hermione.

"Mrs. Granger, kami tahu kau merupakan seorang mahasiswi yang terhitung brilian. Namun, untuk menyerahkan kasus ini kepada mahasiswa aku merasa tak yakin."

Dan...

Ketika Hermione tengah asik melaksanakan obrolan dengan para guru besar tersebut ternyata Harry telah berdiri di hadapan mayat Cedric dan mengambil beberapa foto dengan kameran telepon genggamnya. Jelas dia tidak menggunakan fitur _flash_ agar para guru besar tersebut dan menyadari tindakannya. Hermione akhirnya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan sosok Severus.

"Baiklah, Profesor. Namun, jika semisal kau membutuhkan bantuanku kau diperbolehkan untuk menghubungiku dan teman - temanku."

Usai ucapan itu terlepas dari mulutnya Hermione segera beranjak dari lokasi pembunuhan tersebut. _Well_ , sejak Harry berhasil mendapatkan gambar Cedric dia sudah langsung menyingkir dari lokasi bersama Ron. Jadi, Hermione merupakan satu - satunya yang masih tertinggal di tempat ini.

* * *

"Wow, _mate_. Tak kusangka cara untuk mendapatkan dokumentasi dari si atlet sepak bola itu semudah tadi."

Sang pemuda Weasley berucap kepada Harry dan hal itu hanya membuat sang pemuda dengan hidung bengkok tersenyum kecil.

"Kita nampak ditantang oleh Profesor yang satu itu. Dia memang nampak membenciku dari semester awal."

Helaan nafas lolos dari pemuda bermarga Potter itu dan saat itu juga Ron menggeleng.

"Dia membenci semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi. Ah tidak, dia tidak membenci geng si Malfoy."

Harry hanya mampu mengerutkan keningnya mendengar nama musuh -ehem- lebih tepatnya saingannya dalam program studi yang diambilnya tersebut disebut. Ucapan kawannya memang benar bahwa Severus sama sekali tak pernah menunjukkan rasa tidak suka pada geng dari si pemuda berambut pirang platina tersebut.

Saat sosok Draco Malfoy memasuki pikirannya Harry segera menatap horor ke arah Ron dan menelan ludahnya.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku punya sebuah pertanyaan untukmu, _mate_."

Mendengar ucapan Harry yang terdengar sedikit panik membuat sang pemuda dengan rambut merah menaikkan alisnya. Bukannya tadi pemuda berambut berantakan itu nampak sangat tenang kenapa secara tiba - tiba dia menjadi panik begitu Ron menyebutkan soal Malfoy?

"Yeah? Apa pertanyaanmu?"

"Jam berapa ini?"

"12 lebih 5 menit. Ada yang salah?"

Tatapan horor langsung diajukan seorang Harry Potter kepada sang sahabat. Sial, dia telat datang di kelasnya! Malfoy pasti akan meledeknya karena hal ini. Dengan sigap ia menepuk bahu Ron dan langsung berlalu bersamaan dengan itu perkataan 'Aku harus segera pergi. Kelasku dimulai 5 menit yang lalu.' tertangkap di indera pendengeran sang pemuda Weasley dan ia memilih untuk mengangguk -karena sepertinya itulah tanggapan terbaik yang dapat ia berikan-.

Setelah Harry berhasil lolos dari hadapannya kini Hermione datang kepadanya dan nampak menunjukkan wajah yang nampak sedikit bingung. Pasti, kekasihnya ingin segera menyelesaikan kasus Cedric dan beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Harry telat datang ke kelas, Mione. Aku tak mungkin mencegahnya untuk datang ke kelas."

Sedikit keluhan diutarakan oleh sang Wealsey. Sang kekasih hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Dan kau tak meminta foto yang diambil Harry sama sekali? Ron... kukira kau sudah paham bagaimana cara kerja kita."

Nada tegas terdengar dari sang gadis berambut cokelat yang ditanggapi dengan wajah tak suka dari Ron.

"Kau yang datang terlambat, Mione. Harusnya kita sudah diskusikan ini dari tadi!"

"Apa salahku?! Aku hanya berusaha mengecoh perhatian para profesor. Jelas kau yang salah di sini."

" _Fine,_ Mione. Aku tak mau berdebat lagi karena kelasku akan segera dimulai."

Saat itu juga Ron meninggalkan Hermione yang sedang memasang wajah sebal nan jengkel. Oh, ayolah dia benar - benar berhak untuk marah pada Ron Weasley, bukan? Dan perdebatan yang tadi juga dimulai oleh Ron sendiri, lalu mengapa juga ia yang kabur? Terkadang Hermione benar - benar tak tahu apa isi pikirannya kekasihnya itu.

* * *

"Terlambat lagi di kelas, Potty?"

Sial, dugaannya benar - benar tepat. Draco Malfoy kini terduduk di meja yang berlokasi paling dekat dengan pintu dan hal itulah yang menyebabkan sambutan yang tak hangat itu menjadi awalan kelas Harry siang ini.

"Terlambat atau tidak bukan urusanmu."

Ia berusaha menanggapi ucapan sang saingan dengan sesantai mungkin, berusaha tak menumpahkan setitikpun emosinya meski dia tahu dia merada teramat jengkel pada sosok itu. Dan satu kesialan lagi, satu - satunya bangku yang kini tersisa ialah bangku yang berada di sebelah Malfoy.

" _Don't worry, Potty_. Aku sudah menyiapkan bangku untukmu."

Harry benar - benar ingin memukul Draco dengan sekeras mungkin, bahkan kalau bisa dia ingin membuat sang pemuda pirang tersebut pingsan di tengah kelas ini. Sayangnya, Harry sama sekali sedang tidak niat membuat keributan di kelas Minerva McGonagall ini. AKhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa dan perasaan yang sama sekali tidak ikhlas Harry segera memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di samping sang _rival._ Harry masih menangkap wajah sedih yang melekat pada Cho Chang yang tengah terduduk di bangku belakang kelas. _Hell,_ entah mengapa Harry merasa dirinya agak bertanggung jawab meskipun dia tahu dia bukanlah pembunuh dari Cedric Diggory. Sebuah pensil terlempar tepat pada dahi sang pemuda berkacamata diiringi dengan tawa menyindir dari sosok Malfoy beserta teman - temannya.

" _Sorry_ , Potty. Kau harusnya tidak melamun di kelas."

Dengusan nafas langsung dikeluarkan oleh Harry yang memunggut pensil yang terjatuh di depannya tersebut. Mungkin, dia memang sebal terhadap sosok Malfoy tetapi dia tak suka menganggu, uh Harry tersenyum dia rasa sedikit menganggu Malfoy tak akan melukai. Pensil yang telah dipungut olehnya tadi segera dilemparkannya ke arah hidung Malfoy. _Gotcha!_ Pensil itu tepat mengenai hidung Malfoy yang membuat sang pemuda beriris kelabu tersebut bersumpah serapah mengutuki anak dari James Potter tersebut.

"Kupikir sedikit bermain tak akan melukaimu, Malfoy."

Nada jahil terluncur dari mulut Harry, membuat Draco memang wajah geramnya. Namun, ia tahu bahwa ini adalah sebuah kelas dan dia sama sekali tak mau mempermalukan nama keluarga besarnya hanya karena seorang Potter, _They Boy Who Lived_. Anak yang terbebas dari kejaran pembunuh gila bernama Voldemort yang dikabarkan telah musnah setelah kematian kedua orang tua Potter. Pembunuh yang tak akan pernah terdeteksi caranya dalam membunuh sang korban, bahkan motivasinya untuk membunuh korban juga tak pernah terlacak secara pasti.

"Kau sudah mendengar soal terbunuhnya Diggory eh, Potter? _Oh wait!_ Kau detektifnya tentu kau dengan geng bodohmu itu sudah tahu duluan bukan?"

Mendengar ucapan dari Draco, Harry mendengus dan berusaha menghiraukan sang keturunan Malfoy karena dia tahu bahwa Draco Malfoy sedang mempermainkannya. Dia benar - benar paham bahwa pemuda tersebut tak akan pernah bicara secara serius dengan dirinya. Merasa diacuhkan Draco memilih untuk memandang sedikit sengit kepada sang pemuda dengan ukiran luka berbentuk petir di dahi. Sesungguhnya, ia benar - benar penasaran soal kematian Digorry karena sang pembunuh tidaklah ditemukan, dan lagi menurut isu yang telah didengarnya luka yang berada di tubuh si Diggory membentuk sebuah motif yang mencurigakan. _Well_ , mungkin Draco bukanlah anggota dari tim detektif seperti Potter tetapi beberapa spekualasi melintas di kepalanya. Bagaimana jika dia ikut menyelidiki ini? Sebuah senyum kebanggan terukir di wajahnya. Oh tidak, tenjtu saja tidak, dia tak akan mengemis pada Potter untuk bergabung dengan tim detektif bodoh miliknya itu. Draco akan mengadakan investigasi secara pribadi mengenai kematian Digory lagipula jika komplotan Potter sedikit memiliki petunjuk dia bisa membobol informasi yang mereka miliki. _Well, Well_ , akan sangat menyenangkan apabila Draco dapat terlibat dalam hal sidik - menyidik ini.

* * *

Kelas tersebut kini telah usai, dan Harry memutuskan untuk menghampiri Cho Chang sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas. Rasa simpati yang telah membawa pemuda berambut berantakan itu menemui sang gadis yang baru saja kehilangan kekasihnya itu. Cho berusaha menutupi keseihan yang dimilikinya dengan sebuah senyuman palsu. _Well_ , sang gadis keturunan Asia saat ini sedang berusaha menunjukkan bahwa dia kuat.

" _Cho, it's okay to cry._ AKu percaya bahwa dirimu kuat Cho, tapi jangan pendam semuanya karena bisa - bisa pada akhirnya itu akan meledak."

Ucapan dari Harry berhasil membuatnya terdiam sejenak. Benarkah sejak kematian Cedric dalam tempo hari kemarin ia telah memendam terlalu banyak hal? Apakah benar bahwa dia memang tak bisa sekuat dari apa yang diharapkannya? Cho terhening dalam lamunannya, hingga tiba - tiba sosok Harry memeluk dan merengkuhnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa secara perlahan air mata menetes, dan kini sosok Cho Chang tengah membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Harry guna melepaskan apa yang sejauh ini telah dipendamnya sendirian.

Sementara itu Draco seusai kelas, langsung berusaha menjalankan aksinya. Bantuan dari ayah baptisnya tentu saja dibutuhkan dalam hal ini. Severus Snape, ya ayah baptis Draco ialah dosen yang kelihatan amat sangat tidak suka kepada setiap mahasiswa yang ada di universitas ini, dan Draco tahu bahwa para guru besar menyimpan suatu rahasia tentang kematian Cedric Diggory. Langkahnya terhenti sebelum dia memasuki ruang kerja milik sang ayah baptis karena suara - suara yang sedikit berkaitan dengan pikirannya tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya begitu saja.

"Aku mengenali motif yang ada di luka Diggory."

" _Did he really dead at that time?"_

"Kau tak akan pernah menembak isi pikiran Voldemort, dia gila. Bisa saja dia mempergunakan Ilmu Hitam untuk membangkitkan dirinya sendiri."

" _But how is it possible?_ Membangkitkan dirinya sendiri?"

" _Bellatrix is the key. She still alive and everyone never knows what's she doing."_

Bellatrix? Pasti yang mereka maksud ialah Bellatrux Black. Seorang wanita yang tak kalah gilanya dibandingkan dengan Voldemort dan wanita itu agaknya memiliki hubungan darah dengan ibunya. Sepertinya Draco bisa selangkah lebih maju daripada _Golden Trio_. Senyum penuh kepercayaan diri terukir di bibirnya dan saat itu juga ia langsung meninggalkan lokasi tanpa melaksanakan tujuan utamanya untuk menemukan Severus Snape.

* * *

Ron ialah yang pertama datang kembali kepada Hermione. Masih dengan sedikit wajah cemas karena ia takut sang kekasih masih marah padanya, meski begitu Ron akhirnya mencoba memberanikan diri untuk berbicara kepada sang kekasih.

"Mione?"

"Apa lagi maumu, Ron? Marah padaku? _Fine,_ Ronland Weasley. Semua kesalahan memang ada padaku."

" _Nope, Mione_. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf untuk insiden tadi."

 _Well_ , akhirnya sebuah keberanian untuk meminta maaf dimiliki oleh sang pemuda berambut merah menyala yang ditanggapi oleh senyuman hangat dan anggukan dari sang kekasih. Usai adegan berbaikannya sang pasangan kekasih dalam _Golden Trio_ tersebut. Sosok Harry -bersamaan dengan Cho Chang- langsung muncul di hadapan mereka berdua. Harry dengan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto jenazah Cedric.

"Harry, kau bisa _zoom_ tepat di bagian luka yang bermotifnya?"

Harry mengangguk, dan setelah itu Hermione langsung meraih ponsel milik Harry dan menyelidiki soal motif di bagian luka yang berada di tubuh Cedric. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika mengetahui bentuk apa yang tergambar di sana. Ular raksasa tergambar di sana. Tidak... Tidak mungkin apa yang tengah dilihat oleh seorang Hermione adalah sebuah kenyataan.

" _Got any ideas there, Mione?'_

"Pembunuh gila itu tidak mungkin masih hidup kan?"

Saat itu juga semua anggota _Golden Trio_ plus Cho Chang menunjukkan wajah yang _shock_ dan penuh ketidakpercayaan akan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

~To Be Contiued~

A/N : karena sudah dipost duluan di AO3 maka diupload di ffn-nya langsung dua chapter XD. Baiklah, baiklah saya ga mau ngomong banyak silahkan diriview ya sayang - sayangku.


End file.
